


Pictures in your head

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one bird doesn't sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures in your head

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this few months ago, during a 10 minutes break in my summer job. I think it might explain why this is a bit strange.   
> Again, not betaed, I’m sorry.

**Pictures in your head**

Everything is white. More white than snow he saw once when he was on a trip in mountains in France. White, white, white, everything so white he needs to squeeze his eyes so they won’t hurt. A white nothingness.

Perfect.

It’s nice to sleep in this white emptiness; the floor… should he call it like this? It’s nothing, he lies on nothing, and yet he is comfy and sleepy, so sleepy… He can sleep as long as he wants, right? In this stunning whiteness where nothing matters, where he is finally alone and the feeling that something crawls under his skin, that something is close, oh so close, always next to him, behind him, its breath ghosting over his nape – it doesn’t exist. There is only whiteness and tiredness.

He is so sleepy…

He doesn’t even wonder why he isn’t scared of this empty world, why when he tries to move gold chains appear on his wrists and ankles; it doesn’t matter, because that sweet, nice voice tells him to go back to sleep, that everything is all right. He wants to ask about his family, friends… but this voice is right, it isn’t important.

Nothing is important.

There is only he and he alone and it’s so beautiful, so wonderful that he can finally feel _free_.

Sometimes, just sometimes – yet he isn’t sure how often, because time doesn’t seem to exist in this place – he sees pictures. Pictures of him, his teammates, different players, places, schools. He wants to reach them, but chains are holding him tight so he gives up, always gives up, because they aren’t important and he is so sleepy… Was that Kuroko’s voice?

He opens his eyes to see a blue-haired boy in front of him in a black jersey. Kuroko?… Who is Kuroko? Does he… does he know him?

“Hush, my pretty bird,” someone covers his eyes, but he isn’t scared; it’s the owner of that sweet voice, which helped him to fell asleep so many times, so why should he be worried? “Don’t think about anything, sleep… You called for me, remember? You called… So sleep now, sleep and let me win everything, my pretty bird in a golden cage.”

‘ _Golden? But everything is so white…_ ’ he thinks before closing his eyes obediently not hearing desperate cries “ _Akashi-kun! Please… where are_ ** _you_** _?”._

Everything is so nice and he is so comfortable, free from responsibilities and… and…

Akashi falls asleep.

* * *

“What do you mean, Tetsuya?” Rakuzan’s point guard passes the ball to his power forward without looking at him, his eyes not leaving Seirin’s player’s terrified face. “I’m Akashi.”


End file.
